1. Field of the invention PA1 (i) reacting a compound of formula (II): ##STR5## wherein Z is an active group and the other symbols have the same meanings as defined in the formula (I), or its salt, thereof, with a compound of formula (III): ##STR6## wherein the symbols have the same meanings as defined in the formula (I), or a salt thereof, and then subjecting the resultant compound to oxidation if necessary, or PA1 (ii) reacting a compound represented by the formula (IV): ##STR7## wherein the symbols have the same meanings as defined in the formula (I), or a salt thereof, with a compound represented by the formula (V): ##STR8## wherein Z' is an active group and the other symbols have the same meanings as defined in the formula (I) or a salt thereof.
The present invention relates to azole compounds useful as antifungal therapeutic agents, their production and use thereof.
2. Prior Art
Various compounds have been known as antifungal agents. For example, as triazole derivatives having antifungal activities, there have been known those having a sulfur-containing group as the side chain bonded to one constituting nitrogen atom of the triazole ring (EP 178,533 and EP 421,210-A2) and those having a nitrogen-containing group as the side chain bonded to one constituting nitrogen atom of the triazole ring (EP 332,387).
Further, other conventional antifungal agents are not satisfactory in their therapeutic effects, because they have various problems such as occurrence of side effects, replacement of fungus and acquisition of drug-resistance.
It would be clear that compounds having higher safety and more potent antifungal activities are desired as therapeutic agents of fungal diseases.